Sonic Shorts
by Scarlet-Traveler
Summary: Join Sonic and friends across adventures across Mobius! This is just a collection of oneshots I've written through the years, including requests from Tumblr, Sonamy Week prompts, and original plots.
1. No One Needs to Know

"Sonic, you need to stop eating those! They're not good for you!" The bubblegum hedgehog said as she watched her boyfriend shovel chili dogs into his mouth. He didn't pay her any attention as he grabbed his favorite food one by one and tossed them into the black hole in his face, practically swallowing them whole. He cleaned off half the plate before pausing to lick his fingers and look over at Amy. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips when he saw her red face and puffed-up cheeks. "Ames, would you relax? I've been eating these my whole life, and nothing bad has happened!"

"But they're not healthy! Plus with how you're eating them, you could choke!"

Sonic just waved her off. "I'll be fine."

Amy sighed and crossed her arms, admitting defeat. "Fine...but you reap what you sow."

"Whatever." Sonic picked up another chili dog. It was piled high with jalopeños and onions, just like the others he had already consumed. No doubt the toppings were hot enough to set fire to the blue blur's tongue, but he didn't care. The spicier, the better. That's what he always said. As soon as he bit into it though, his eyes widened, and he yelled out as he held onto the side of his face. "OW!"

Amy nearly jumped out of her fur when he yelled. "Sonic, what's wrong?!"

"I-I dunno...it's probably nothing..." He slowly moved his hand away and started chewing, though he winced from pain with every movement of his jaw.

Amy frowned as she watched him. "...open your mouth."

The blue blur gave her a weird look. "What?" He asked, his mouth still full of food.

"Just open your mouth. I want to check something."

"...okay..." He didn't know what she was getting at, but he did as she said after swallowing his food. The pink hedgehog peeked inside, only to cover her mouth in an attempt to hold back the vomit that had come up her throat. "Sonic...? When was the last time you went to a dentist...?"

He closed his mouth and looked at her, a clueless expression on his face. "What's a dentist?"

Amy's eyes widened. "You don't-! Nevermind. You need to go to one. Now."

Sonic just rolled his eyes. "I dunno what a pen tick is, but I'm not going to it." He took another bite of the chili dog in his hand, only to wince and spit it out from the pain in his teeth. "Y'know, I'm not that hungry anymore..."

Amy sighed, shaking her head. She pushed her chair back from the table and stood up, kissing his cheek before going to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't eat too many chili dogs!"

"I won't, mother!" Sonic said sarcastically, earning a giggle from his girlfriend. She went out the door, closing it behind her.

Amy walked down the dirt and gravel path with a slight skip in her step, a plastic container of her homemade chocolate chip cookies in her hands. She had made them just for Sonic, hoping he was feeling better from yesterday. Somehow she doubted it with how bad his teeth looked...it was amazing how perfect they appeared whenever he flashed his trademark grin.

She finally arrived at the small home Sonic and Tails shared. She heard a faint buzzing sound on the other side of the door, figuring the twin-tailed kitsune was working on yet another machine in his workshop. She knocked on the door, and a moment later Sonic answered it. But something was wrong.

"Hi Sonic! I made you some-" The pink hedgehog stopped when she got a good look at her boyfriend. His bright smile that usually appeared on his face whenever he saw her was nowhere to be seen. The right side of his face was a bit swollen, as if he were sporting a lopsided grin, but Amy knew that wasn't what was happening. A bandage was tightly wrapped around his head, going under his chin and up behind his pointy ears before coming back down the other side of his face.

The blue hedgehog gave a small wave. "Hey Amy…" His voice was a bit muffled from the bandage partially squishing it.

Amy stared at his face in shock, her jade eyes as wide as saucers. "...Sonic, what happened…?"

He just shrugged."Dunno. I woke up like this. My mouth's been killing me since yesterday though…"

Amy set the container of cookies down just inside the door and reached up, cupping his right cheek in her hand and rubbing over it with her thumb. Sonic winced slightly from her touch, though he tried to play it off as just a blink. The bubblegum hedgehog could see through his little act though. "Sonic, you need to go see a dentist about this. He could probably fix it."

Sonic just rolled his eyes with a slight groan. "Amy, would you give it up? There's no way I'm-" He was cut off when Amy's lips suddenly met his in a kiss. His mind went blank as he forgot what he was saying, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, as he kissed her back.

Amy smiled a bit in the kiss, her plan already working. Ever so slowly, she inched backwards out of the house, pulling Sonic along with her. The blue blur pulled away a little to look down at her. "Ames, what are you doing…?"

A smirk came across her face. "Taking you to the dentist." She took one of his hands in both of her and started dragging down the dirt path into town. His eyes widened, and he tried pulling out of her grasp, but it was way stronger than him. "AMY, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE DENTIST!"

"You have to! It's for your own good!"

~~~~~

Sonic sat in the soft yet hard chair in the waiting room, bored to all ends. Why had he let Amy drag him here? He could've easily ran away as soon as she let go of his hand. Sure, that would have led to a beat down with her hammer, but he would've taken that any day that sitting here in misery.

The waiting room looked like any would. A few chairs and a couch lined the walls of the room, partially blocking the windows that reached about halfway to the ceiling. A swinging door and a single desk sat to one side, where an orange cat sat typing away at the computer in front of her while blowing bright pink bubbles with the gum in her mouth. A couple of tables sat out in the middle of room. One contained stacks of magazines and small books, while the other had various toys scattered across it. Annoying country music played softly from hidden speakers. Nobody touched either at the moment since the room was empty apart from Sonic, Amy, and a female dog with a younger pup next to her.

Sonic slouched even further into the chair, his head almost in the seat. He had a pout on his face, but it was hardly noticeable with his swollen cheek. He was thinking of ways to escape without anybody noticing when he felt a sharp pain on his arm. He held back a yelp as he looked to the side, seeing Amy pulling her hand away from his arm where she had pinched him. "What was that for?!" he whisper-yelled.

"All that's going to happen is that the doctor will take a look at your teeth and fix them up for you. What is so bad about that?" she asked softly.

"The fact that this guy I don't know will be poking around in my mouth. I'd rather let Shadow fix my teeth instead of a stranger!"

"Oh, quit being a whiny hog! It won't even take that long!"

Sonic huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you say so…"

Just then, the door next to the desk opened, and a lavender hedgehog in a lab coat came out into the waiting room, a clipboard in hand. "Sonic the Hedgehog?" she called, her voice smooth yet loud enough to be heard.

The blue blur's eyes widened, and he sank even lower into his chair, his ears folding back. Amy sighed, and she leaned over into Sonic's seat and kissed his ear before whispering, "It'll be fine. I'll be out here waiting for you."

He didn't move at first, but he eventually nodded, slowly getting to his feet and walking towards the other hedgehog. He glanced back as he went through the door, smiling a bit at seeing his girlfriend give him a thumbs up and a wink like he did for her. The wooden door soon shut, separating the two lovers from each other's sight.

Amy heaved a sigh as she sank back into her chair. She hoped Sonic would be okay back there without her. He tended to go a little stir crazy whenever he was going through something he really didn't want to do. It kind of surprised the pink hedgie that he hasn't freaked out in the few months that they had been dating.

She stared out the window in silence, just thinking about what could be happening on the other side of that door. She hadn't heard any screams or large crashes, so she could only assume that everything was alright. She watched the fluffy clouds in the sky drift by, and listened to the birds chirping in the tree just on the other side of the glass. The peace soon led the bubblegum hedgehog to fall asleep in the soft seat, her head resting in her hand as she snored softly.

Amy didn't know how long she slept. She didn't notice anything around her either.

She didn't notice the two dogs in the waiting room across from her get called into the back room.

She didn't notice the annoying country music finally get shut off by the receptionist.

And she didn't notice the blur of blue zip past her and out the door, leaving her all alone to her sweet dreams of her prince charming.

Hours later, not long after the sun had finally set that evening, she finally woke up to a hand shaking her shoulder. She let out a moan as she sat up groggily, looking up and seeing the blurry form of the receptionist. "Hey, hun, you gotta wake up. We're closing up for the night," she said around the thick wad of gum in her mouth. She had an accent to her voice, but Amy couldn't quite pinpoint what kind.

"Sorry, ma'am…" Amy stood up from her seat and rubbed her eyes before looking around, noticing she was all alone besides the receptionist. "...did you see a blue hedgehog leave here…?"

The cat nodded. "Almost two hours ago. The fella seemed to be in a rush, too."

"Okay...thank you. Have a good night!" Amy dashed out the door before she heard a reply. She all the way back to Sonic and Tails' house. She banged on the door once she got there, but when it swung open a moment later, instead of seeing the usual face of the blue hero, his two-sided sidekick stood in his place. "Hi Amy!" he greeted cheerily behind the motor oil that dotted the yellow and white fur on his face.

"Hi Tails…!" Amy huffed, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath from the running. "Is...Sonic here…?"

"Um...I think so…" He opened the door wider so she could come in. "He think he's in his room."

"Thanks Tails..!" She hurried in past him and up the stairs two at a time until she got to a closed door with the name 'Sonic' painted on it in blue paint. Her hand wrapped around the knob and gave it a turn, only to find that it was locked. She frowned, never having found his door locked before. Her hand moved up to knock on the wood door. "Sonic? Can I come in?"

There was no reply, only a faint rustling noise. A moment later, a loud chime came from her phone in her dress pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen, seeing a text from Sonic himself. She unlocked the screen, seeing the simple statement from her boyfriend.

"_No_"

The pink hedgehog sighed before typing her reply.

"**Why not? U left me at the dentist's. Did smthng happen?**"

"_...sort of…"_

"**What? Plz tell me.**"

"_...promise not to laugh…?"_

"**Of course, silly. I wont laugh."**

As soon as Amy sent the last message, she heard a soft click come from the knob. She grabbed it and turned, slowly pushing the door open. All of the lights in the room were off, and the curtains were pulled over the windows, preventing any light from seeping in. Amy walked through the room slowly, her hands stretched out in front of her as she felt her way to the nightstand beside the bed. Her fingers brushed against the switch on the lamp, and she flicked it on, the golden glow illuminating the room.

"Okay Sonic, what's going on?" She turned toward the bed, only to see a lump under the covers instead of the blue blur. She frowned, grabbing onto the edge of the blanket. "Sonic, this isn't the time for games." She started to pull the blanket, but before it could come off his head, a pair of gloved hands sprang out and pulled it back down.

"NO! YOU CAN'T SEE!" Sonic yelled. His voice sounded...different. As if something was clogging up his mouth. Amy froze, her grip loosening on the blanket. "...what's wrong with your voice?"

Instead of answering, he just slouched a little under the blanket. "You were right about me needing to go to the dentist..."

Amy sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "What do you mean...?"

"The doc said the chili dogs have been messing up my teeth...I never noticed until yesterday, but it's gotten really bad...and..."

"And what?" Amy pressed. "You can tell me."

"..." Sonic pulled at the blanket, revealing his head...and the new set of head gear strapped to it. The straps looped through his quills and up under his chin, connecting back to his mouth, where braces-like metal linked to his back teeth. His eyes stayed glued to his hands in his lap, too afraid to look up.

Amy stared at him for a long minute, her eyes wide, before a smile crept onto her lips. It got wider before it turned into a giggle, and she quickly covered her mouth to try and mask it.

Sonic's eyes shot up when he heard her giggle, his emerald eyes curved into a glare. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" Spit flew from his mouth as he spoke.

"I'm not laughing at you, silly!" she said between her giggles. "I'm laughing because you're actually embarrassed by this!"

Sonic's glare faded into a confused look. "...what?"

"Sonic, there's nothing wrong with you wearing head gear."

"Yes, there is." He looked back at his lap again. "Everybody sees me as the super cool Sonic the Hedgehog. If anybody saw me in this thing, I'd be done for."

Amy shook her head, her laughter dying down. "You and your ego…" She crawled across the bed closer to Sonic, cupping his cheeks in her hands as she lifted his face to meet her eyes. "Sonic, no one needs to know about this."

"...they don't?"

"Nope. You can still go out and be the super cool Sonic the Hedgehog."

"But what about this thing?" he asked, pointing at his headgear. "I can't go out and let people see me with this on!"

"You won't. You where it at night only."

Sonic stared at Amy, his emerald orbs wide before his eyes widened and he grabbed her in a tight hug, almost as tight as the ones she gives him all the time. "YES! MY REPUTATION IS SAVED!" he yelled, spraying spit everywhere thanks to the headgear.

Amy giggled as she hugged him back. "There's the Sonic I know and love!"


	2. I Almost Lost You

The trip from the village back to Amy's hut was longer than expected. Sure, it was just Sonic and Amy making the trek, but the blue blur wasn't exactly in the best state imaginable.

His entire body was covered in bruises and cuts. He walked with a limp, probably from a broken ankle. His arm was wrapped around Amy's shoulder, who had an arm behind his back as she half-helped, half-carried him back to her home.

The pink female didn't have a problem holding up her companion's weight; she did wield a giant hammer almost every day. She was mostly worried about Sonic. Eggman had really put up a fight when he attacked the village with his newest robot, and being the hero, Sonic took most, if not all, of the hits. If it wasn't for Amy giving him CPR when he collapsed on the ground, he would surely not be here right now.

The two hedgehogs made it to the hut just as the sun was setting. The evening rays washing the area in a golden light, bathing their backs with warmth as they went inside. Amy led Sonic over to the couch, and the blue male fell onto his back on it, closing his eyes to rest for a bit.

He was about to fall asleep when he felt the sports tape on his hands and arms being peeled away, along with his gloves, leaving him feeling strangely bare. He peeked an eye open, seeing Amy beginning to bandage up his wounds. Her hands moved steadily as she worked, her face a blank canvas as she bottled up any emotions that could be revealed at the moment. Her jade eyes never met his emerald ones, even though his eyes stayed glued on her face.

Sonic watched her hands move over his body in silence, finishing his arms before moving to wrap his torso, legs, and finally head. Amy leaned in closer to wrap the bandage around his quills, and he could have sworn he saw a tear escape her eyes behind her bangs.

He slowly reached a hand up and brushed her quills to the side, revealing her beautiful eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Ames, what's wrong?" Sonic asked almost in a whisper.

She stared at him with wide eyes and a trembling lip before letting out a wail and throwing herself onto him. They fell back onto the couch, and her arms found their way around his neck as she began to sob into his shoulder.

Sonic's eyes widened, surprised Amy was letting her emotions boil over like this. He comforted her nonetheless, one hand wrapping around her petite waist while the other rested on her head, making a steady rhythm as he ran his fingers through her silky quills.

"What's wrong, Amy?" He tried again, leaning close to her ear.

Her sobbing continued before it suddenly ceased, her body going rigid. Sonic stared down at her, a confused look on his face before she yanked herself away from him. She sat up on his stomach as she glared down at him, tears streaming from her face like a waterfall.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Amy screamed.

Sonic winced from her weight on his bruised stomach and her loud voice, but his face only showed confusion. "...what?"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! How could you just take all of the hits at the battle?! We could've helped you instead of you show-boating and nearly getting yourself killed! Why couldn't you just let us help you?! We- I almost lost you...!"

Sonic frowned as he looked up at her. He grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position, letting Amy fall into his lap as he met her eyes.

"Amy, I didn't want you to get hurt...especially you," he said. She opened her mouth to say something, but his finger on her lips stopped her. "I dunno what I would do if you- or any of you guys- got hurt or killed or anything."

"But we can't have you nearly dying everyday either," Amy said around his finger, her voice cracking a little from her remaining tears.

"I know, but..." The blue blur sighed. He placed his hands on either side of Amy's head and brought it closer to him, planting a long kiss on her forehead. He soon parted, a tingling feeling left on Amy's forehead where his lips were. His arms found their way around her waist as he gave her a tight hug, her head pressed against his chest.

He heard her soft voice after a minute. "You trust us, don't you Sonic?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then next time, let us help you."

A small amused smile came across his face. "Alright. I will."


	3. Close Corners

Amy tumbled to the floor in a heap, her pink quills falling into her face. She got on her hands and knees to get up, only to fall back down as she felt a weight land on her back. She turned her head to the side, seeing Sonic laying across her back on his stomach, a groan escaping his lips.

Amy looked away and towards the doorway, just in time to see Tails closing the door, his voice saying, "Seven minutes start now!"

A click was heard after that, and the two hedgehogs were plunged into semi-darkness.

Amy crawled out from under Sonic before sitting up and dusting herself off. "Great...just great," she grumbled.

She just had to suggest playing Seven Minutes in Heaven to the group during the sleepover. She knew she would've been sentenced to the seven minutes with Sonic, but at that point in time that thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She, along with everyone else, was so bored they'd probably do anything.

Amy scooted back until her back hit the cool wall. "I guess we just sit here for the next seven minutes."

"Yeah," she heard Sonic reply. His voice sounded slightly softer and shakier than usual. It sounded nothing like his cool, upbeat self. She heard shuffling in front of her, and she vaguely saw Sonic's form sitting across from her in the dark space.

"I guess it was pretty foolish of me to suggest this game, huh?" Amy asked as she brought her knees up to hug.

Sonic let out a shaky laugh. "A little bit. You couldn't have picked Simon Says or something?"

"Nope. Too boring."

"Of course it is…"

"You could have suggested a game too."

"I did. I picked checkers."

Amy gave him a look, though it went unnoticed by the blue hedgehog. "You ended up flipping the board off the table when you lost to Tails."

"Oh. Right..."

The two were plunged into an awkward silence. Not too much later, Amy soon heard a noise across from her she was all too familiar with.

"Sonic, are you tapping your foot?"

"M-Maybe..." His voice was shakier than before, and it almost sounded like he was out of breath to Amy.

She squinted her eyes, vaguely seeing Sonic's silhouette heaving as if he had just run a hundred mile marathon. His breaths came faster as the tapping got faster.

"Sonic...?" Amy asked nervously.

He didn't reply. Instead, the tapping suddenly stopped as his hands flew up to grip his quills. "Can't...take...need...out..." He mumbled, almost inaudibly, his body starting to shake.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy scooted closer to him on her knees and grabbed him by the shoulders. She had never seen him like this. "Sonic, say something!"

All that came out of his mouth were more words that were nonsense, along with quick gasps of air. After a minute they soon stopped as Amy did the only thing she could think of. Her lips met Sonic's in a firm kiss.

The blue hedgehog froze, his breathing now so shallow it seemed he wasn't breathing at all. His emerald eyes were wide, and they were staring straight forward at Amy.

She didn't dare pull away. She kept her eyes clenched shut and her lips to his as her hands gripped his bandanna. She felt his body go slack as his arms lowered from his head and shakily snake around her waist. Their kiss broke as he slowly pulled her into his lap, his forehead resting on hers. Amy's cheeks burned bright red from how close they were, but she didn't say a word.

"Amy..."

She slowly opened her eyes, instantly meeting Sonic's in the dark. "Y-Yes?"

"Can...c-can I...kiss you again...?"

Amy gasped from surprise, and before she even had a chance to reply, his lips met hers again in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Amy's stomach fluttered, and she was frozen to the spot, her jade eyes wide.

_Is this really happening? Is Sonic actually kissing me? This must be a dream..._

But this was far from it. Sonic didn't know his motives, but he did know he wanted to kiss this girl so badly. His thoughts almost made him forget about his earlier actions.

He deepened the kiss once he felt Amy kiss him back, and he pulled her closer to him until there was no room left between them, and her chest was pressed against his.

They heard a click as the closet door opened, and they heard the voices of their friends just outside, but neither hedgehog paid them any attention. All that mattered to them was their moment with each other.


	4. Sonic's Scream Test

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sonic asked as he looked up at the old house.

Amy pulled out the slip of paper from her dress pocket and looked over the address written on it. "Yep. This is it."

Sonic frowned, his eyes going over the quiet, cobweb-covered building. "It's kinda sorry looking for a haunted house…"

"Maybe the scary stuff is inside." The pink hedgehog looked around, seeing that they were all alone. "...where are Tails, Knuckles and Sticks? They said they would meet us out here…"

"I bet Sticks convinced them not to come thinking the haunted house was part of some kind of government conspiracy," Sonic said as he chuckled a bit.

A couple giggles escaped Amy's mouth as well. "They could just be inside." She walked up the steps to the door. She reached out to grab the doorknob, only for the door to swing open on its own. She looked back, giving Sonic a questioning look, and when the look was returned, she just shrugged and walked in, the blue hedgehog following behind.

No lights were on inside as they walked in. The light from outside revealed a sort of living area, chairs, couches, and a couple of coffee tables scattered around the room. They were all covered in a thick layer of dust, as if nobody had used them in years.

As soon as Sonic crossed the threshold, the door slammed shut, plunging them into darkness with only the windows providing a little light from the moon outside.

"What the-" He went back to the door and grabbed the handle, yanking on it with all his strength. He only succeeded in flying backwards after his grip loosening on the handle, landing on top of Amy in a heap. The door hadn't budged an inch, and soft giggling was heard throughout the room.

The fur on both hedgehogs stood up on end. "W-What was t-that?" Amy asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't know…" Sonic stood back up and pulled Amy to her feet, taking her hand and leading her through the dim room. "I don't like this place. Let's find the others and get out of here."

"Okay…" She squeezed his hand as they walked, not wanting to let it go.

They walked through several rooms as they looked for their friends. A kitchen, a dining room, bedrooms...as they went further into the house, the giggles steadily got louder. There was more light since there were candles lighting up the rooms, but every time they looked around for the source of the giggles, they didn't see a single soul.

Sonic and Amy soon got to a long hallway, a few doors leading out of it.

"Why don't we split up?" Amy suggested, trying to be a little braver as her tight grip on Sonic's hand loosening a bit. "We might be able to find the others faster if we do."

"I don't think that's a good idea...there's no telling what's in this place."

"Whatever's in it, I'm sure I can handle it." She summoned her hammer from nowhere and went ahead of him, disappearing into one of the first rooms.

Sonic watched her go, gulping a bit before proceeding to his own room.

He found himself in a library, the entire room illuminated by the fire in the stone fireplace. Shelves of books lined the walls, and a few tables and cushiony chairs were placed around the room.

"Helloooo? Tails? Knuckles? Sticks?" Sonic wandered around the room, looking for his friends or at least a way to get to them.

_Why can't they just yell out or something?_ he wondered to himself.

Suddenly, he heard the giggles again, louder than before. A cold breeze blew through the room, blowing out the fire in the fireplace. The moon shined through a single window near the high ceiling of the room, casting a sort of spotlight on Sonic. A green mist appeared around him, only allowing him to see about a foot in front of him.

His eyes went wide, and he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He ran.

He darted across the room, only to ram into something and tumble to the floor on his butt. He shook his head and looked up, seeing a familiar pair of jade eyes looking down at him.

"Amy!" He quickly scrambled to his feet. "What are you doing in here?! We need to get out of here and- ...what happened to your clothes?"

She wasn't in her normal dress and sneakers anymore. A silky red sleeveless dress hugged her small body, exposing every single little curve on her. She wore matching stiletto pumps, the tall heel making her a couple inches taller. She also had on thick red lipstick, and eyeliner as well as eye shadow.

"What do you mean? These are my normal clothes," she said in a voice nothing like hers.

"...okay…we need to get out of here." He grabbed her hand and started heading in the direction he thought the door was.

Amy had other plans though. Her grip tightened on his hand, and she pulled him back, making him face her again. They were super close at that point, their chests brushing against each others.

"What's the rush, Sonic?" Amy asked smoothly. "We have all the time in the world."

"But, our friends-"

"Who cares about them," she snapped. "We can just leave, just you and me, and we won't have to worry about them again."

Sonic just blinked as he looked down at her. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to get away right now, but the rest of him thought this was the best idea in the world. He had liked Amy for quite a while now. To be with her and not worry about anything else though…? It almost seemed too good to be true.

He felt her gloved hands cup his cheeks, lowering his face a bit as she brought her lips to his in a warm kiss. He instantly melted, and his eyes fell closed as he kissed her back and deepened it into a sweet, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"...Sonic…...Sonic….!"

Sonic cracked open his eyes, pulling away just enough for their lips to come apart. "Somebody's calling me…"

"Just ignore it." Amy grabbed his bandanna, pulling him back into a forceful kiss.

"Sonic…! Sonic! SONIC!"

He suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his bandanna, and it yanked him back, making him fall to the floor once again. He looked up, seeing Amy, back in her normal clothes, standing over him. Her hammer was out and ready to swing as she glared at her doppelganger from across the room.

The other Amy stared right back, though instead of her normal face, she had a wide, toothy smile that stretched all the way across her muzzle, and her jade eyes were now large, yellow and red orbs. She giggled, the same creepy giggle they had heard earlier, before disappearing, the green smoke going with her.

Sonic sat there stunned on the floor, staring at the place where the other Amy had been, still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Sonic, come on, we gotta get out of here!" Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet, dragging him out of the room and back to the exit. Sonic finally got his bearing and followed after her, holding on tight to her hand. He glanced around as they ran to the door, and he swore he saw figures floating around them, all with the same creepy face that the fake Amy had.

The two hedgehogs soon burst through the front door, the cold breeze hitting their faces. Sonic was relieved to see Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks perfectly fine waiting outside for them.

"Finally, you guys took forever to get back out here!" Tails exclaimed as he ran up to them. "What happened?"

"I...I don't know…" Sonic looked back at the house, seeing more of the ghosts gathered in the doorway, giggling, before it slammed shut. "Did you guys see those ghosts?" he asked.

"What ghosts?" Tails asked, giving Sonic a weird look.

"The ones in the house. You didn't see them?"

Everybody shook their heads, and Amy just shrugged, not saying anything.

"I bet they were government agents in disguise, ready to kidnap us all!" Sticks shouted.

"Yeahhhh, sure it was. Let's just head home." Amy started walking away from the house, and the others murmured agreement before following behind.

Sonic glanced back at the house again before running after his friends. Next Halloween, he'd have to remember to just stay in his shack and carve pumpkins.


	5. Runnin'

It was all over.

Everything was gone.

Everyone was gone.

He could only stand there, looking over the destruction.

The buildings were destroyed. Trees and bushes were on fire, their charred remains lying in heaps on the ground.

Motionless forms were sprawled around the ground, having released their last breaths not too long ago.

All of this destruction, and he only stared. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes, making them sting a little.

His bandanna was in tatters, nothing but a jagged piece of cloth tied limply around his neck. His sports tape had been ripped off in the fight, only a few strips remaining on his wrists and shoes. His gloves were gone, having been torn away long ago. His bright cobalt quills were messier than usual, and dirt and rubble were caked up in them, making them look far darker than normal. His emerald eyes, so happy, bright, and determined, were shattered.

He had finally pushed the madman over the edge. After all the failures, all the taunts, he'd finally had enough. He unleashed his wrath, and the entire island paid the price.

His eyes drifted over the bodies in front of him, freezing when he saw an all too familiar twin-tailed fox.

His own brother.

He forced himself to look away, gazing over the forms of an echidna and jungle badger as well.

Something was missing though.

Or rather, someone.

He managed to get his feet moving, and he wandered through the still bodies, going slow since his injured leg caused him to limp.

He looked over the lifeless faces, the tears threatening to spill as he recognized many of them. He'd known many of these Mobians for years, some only for a little while, and now they were gone, right before his eyes...he scrunched his eyes shut, keeping the overflowing amount of tears from falling.

He couldn't find the face he was searching for though. He honestly hoped he didn't.

He had looked through most of the village before finally spotting the hammer among a group of toasted bushes. He carefully picked it up, the weapon miraculously still in good shape after being in the flames. He looked around the bushes, praying he would see its owner, preferably alive. He called out for her, but no reply returned to him.

A fork of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating something through the smoky air. He looked over at it, his eyes bulging. He dropped the hammer and quickly limped over to it, choking on smoke in his haste, and he took the small golden bangle in his hands from its hanging spot on the tree, turning it over slowly in his fingers. Her name was engraved on the inside of it.

He looked back up at where the bracelet had been hanging, seeing a note tacked to the tree as well. The mustached logo he knew all too well was stamped on the bottom of it. He ripped it off the nail, his eyes scanning over it quickly.

"_The girl is the last one. Come and save her, if you can."_

No nicknames. No taunts. Just straight to the point.

That's what scared him the most.

Another flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, and raindrops started to fall. They stained the note, the ink starting to run a little from the water. The rain mixed with the dirt in his fur, slowly washing it away.

He gritted his teeth, crumpling up the paper in his hand. Tears finally fell, mixing with the rain. She was still alive, but he didn't know for how long. For all he knew, she could already be dead, and he could be walking into a trap.

Millions of possibilities ran through his head, each worse than the last. He gripped at his quills, not sure what to do anymore.

One thought shined through his jumbled thoughts, making him freeze.

_If you have time to think, then run._

His hands lowered to his sides, and he did the one thing nobody would be expected to do at the end.

He smiled.

He smiled wide, showing off the same encouraging smile he gave his friends when times got tough. Now it was time to step himself up a bit.

He tore off the remaining scraps of sports tape from his arms, bending down and tying them around the gash on his leg tightly. He slipped the bangle on his wrist before picking up the hammer and looking off into the distance, seeing the base on its own little piece of land not to far from the shore. He took a deep breath, then took off.

He started at a slow jog, but soon he was going at super speeds, tearing through the burnt trees as he made it to the beach and continued across the water. His leg throbbed from the strain, but he ignored the pain.

Everyone he knew and loved may have been gone, but there was still one person that depended on him. He wasn't going to stop. He couldn't stop.

He just had to keep running.


	6. Just A Quick Kiss

As soon as the guns fired, everything seemed to disappear around Sonic.

The natural hum of the forest, along with the clanking of the robots around him, all fell to deaf ears. His eyes were wide, but they didn't see a thing.

Three of Lyric's robots surrounded Amy, all of them firing at her at once. The green blasts hit her square in the chest, making her fly back into a tree, her head crashing into the trunk and the wind being knocked from her lungs before she crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"AMY!" The blue blur was at her side in less than a second, pulling her up into his lap. "Ames, can you hear me?" His heart panged inside his chest, threatening to burst out as he waited for a reply from his girlfriend. If only he hadn't gotten cocky while fighting the robots...if only he had been keeping an eye on her...he could've prevented this from happening...

A soft moan interrupted his thoughts, and a pair of dizzy jade eyes met his worried emerald orbs. "S-Sonic…? What-" She was cut off when his arms wrapped around her in a firm yet gentle hug.

"Thank Chaos you're alright…" He mumbled, his face buried in her sweet scented quills.

Amy smiled softly despite the throbbing pain in her head, and her arms reached to hug Sonic back. "Yeah...I'm al-"

She was cut off again by Sonic's lips crashing into hers.

Her eyes widened, wondering why on Mobius Sonic was kissing her now of all times. They were in the middle of a battle! They could be killed at any second!

Sonic's eyes were scrunched closed, his fingers entangled in Amy's soft quills. He poured every ounce of feeling into the kiss, his mouth burning with raw passion. He practically melted when he felt her kiss back, his head tilting to deepen the kiss.

Their lips became in sync, and their hands began to wander as they got into the moment. Amy pulled herself into Sonic's chest, wanting to get closer than their bodies would allow. Anything to keep this going longer.

Their lips soon parted though, both hedgehogs breathing huskily as they stared at each other, not wanting to interrupt the silence between them.

"We...we should finish taking out these robots…" Amy finally spoke, her arms loosening from around Sonic's neck.

"Y-Yeah…" He pulled away from her, as much as his mind really didn't want to, and stood up, helping her up to her feet. They both shared a look before plunging back into the horde of robots.


	7. Into The Temple

"Amyyyy, are we there yet?" Sonic groaned, his feet dragging along the stone temple floor. He stayed close to the walls, his fingers running over the cracked stone, the tips occasionally going over the beaver-shaped carvings in them.

The pink hedgehog looked up from her tablet and over to her blue companion. "For the twenty-fourth time, Sonic, _no_, we're not." She looked back down, continuing to walk without looking at where she was going. "If you want to get to the end faster, why don't you go on and run ahead?"

He looked over at her, cocking an eyebrow as if she were crazy. "No way! I almost drowned in lava the last time I was in here! I'll probably fall into a pit of piranhas or- or get flattened by a giant ball rolling down the hallway or something!" His arms flailed in the air as he spoke, and Amy couldn't help but giggle slightly at him.

"Awe, you do have some sense in that big spiny head of yours," she said, patting his cheek.

Sonic's arms dropped down to his sides as he pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Amy didn't answer, only suppressing her laughs as she walked on.

Sonic didn't even get why they were back at the Buddy Buddy Temple. As far as he knew, this place was only to test one's teamwork, not hold priceless items and stuff like that. But Amy had insisted that there was some secret treasure hidden somewhere in here, so there they were, walking through the torch-lit hallways, Amy leading the way as she followed the directions on her tablet, and Sonic trailing behind, making sure neither of them set off any kind of booby trap or anything like that.

He doubted there was anything in there in the first place. He had gone through most of the temple with Eggman, and they didn't find anything having to do with treasure. Not even the beavers' long-lost scriptures said anything about it. The two hedgehogs had been wandering through the temple for quite a while too, and they had yet to stumble upon anything that he hadn't seen yet. In his eyes, they were practically walking blind.

Sonic was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Amy has stopped walking until he rammed right into her back. He stumbled back, and he looked at her, expecting to get scolded for bumping into her, only to see her jade eyes trained on the pictures on the door she was standing in front of.

"Find anything yet Ames?" Sonic asked as he walked up beside her, his eyes going over the pictures as well.

"Maybe…" She looked away from the door and back at her tablet, tapping a few things on the screen before her face broke out into a wide smile. "It's just on the other side of this door!"

Sonic scoffed, crossing his arms as he looked down at the pink hedgehog. "Please, it's not 'just on the other side of the door'," he said, mimicking Amy's voice at the last part. "I betcha there's a lava pit waiting for us."

"Oh quit being such a pessimist and help me open this door!" Amy went over to the lever on their right. "The sooner we get the treasure, the sooner we can be out of here and you can stop whining."

"Alright, alright…" Sonic mumbled something about Amy being a 'bossy little know-it-all' as he went over to his lever. They pulled their switches at the same time, and the stone door slid open, revealing pitch black darkness ahead of them.

"Just on the other side, huh?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Well, there's no lava pit," Amy countered back. "It's probably just a little further ahead." She walked ahead, her small form slowly being swallowed by the darkness. Sonic inched after her, watching her steps closely. He squinted his eyes, trying to see ahead of them before his eyes widened.

"Amy wait!" He reached out, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back into his arms. Her back slammed into his chest as he held her close, his wide eyes staring at the edge of the pit she almost stepped into.

His heart pounded in his chest from the close call, and Amy was completely still in his arms as she registered what just happened, her eyes glued to the edge of the pit just like Sonic was.

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, his arms slowly moving away from Amy's chest. "T-That was close…" He slowly went past her, looking over the edge. "Do we have to go down?"

The pink hedgie lifted up her tablet above her head, the light from the screen illuminating the area a few feet ahead of them. She still had to squint a bit to see before she brought the device back down with a frown. "It appears so. I don't see the other side."

"Okay. I'll go down first."

"Are you crazy? There's no telling what's down there!"

"Well, I don't want you to get hurt." He turned back to her, their gazes meeting. "Whatever's down there, I'd rather it be me to face it first than you, Ames."

"Sonic, just wait and-"

He didn't give her a chance to finish before he turned back to the pit and leaped over the edge. He heard Amy yelling after him, but he didn't care.

_Better me than her_, he thought.

He twisted around in the air, aiming his feet at what he thought would be the bottom of the pit. He still couldn't see anything as he fell, but he figured the bottom would come sooner or later.

Seconds after he thought that he finally hit, but it wasn't the soft thump of his feet hitting stone that he expected.

No...it was probably the sound of his nightmares.

_**SPLASH!**_

The water quickly swallowed up his body, and he felt himself quickly sinking into the liquid.

_This is worse than lava, this is waaay worse than lava_, he thought as he tried to swim back to the surface. Everything was much darker under the water, and he felt like his chest was slowly crushing itself as his lungs ran out of air. He felt something grab onto his hand, but that didn't stop him from struggling against it, despite the fact that it was pulling him upwards.

Sonic's movements began to slow down as he started to lose consciousness, though before his world went black, his head broke the surface of the water. He sucked in a deep breath as he coughed up the water in his chest, his energy coming back to him as he started flailing around again, trying to find something to pull himself out of the water.

"Sonic, calm down, you're okay now!" he heard a familiar voice say, but the words only went in one ear and out the other as he continued to struggle. A pair of small hands suddenly grabbed the sides of his face, and his head was yanked to the side as his gaze met Amy's. He stopped moving for a moment, though his breath was still ragged and his heart was beating in his chest faster than his feet could run.

He finally noticed the dim torch light not to far away that illuminated where they were, and he could see Amy's head only inches from his own, her quills messy and matted to her head, a worried look in her jade eyes as she stared at him.

Sonic's eyes widened as soon as he saw her, and his arms wrapped around her body in a tight hug, anything to keep him from drowning again.

"Sonic, let go, you're fine!" Amy tried prying him off, but his grip only tightened as his eyes scrunched closed.

"N-No...I-I can't…"

"Yes, you can." She managed to get him off and make him look at her again. His ears were folded back, and she could see the pained expression in his emerald eyes.

"I'm not going to let you go, Sonic," Amy said softly. "Just stay calm, and I can get you out of the water."

"I can't...I need to get out now…" He pulled against her grip, attempting to get to the shore himself.

"The shore is just over there. Just calm down, and you'll be out in no time."

"I can't…! Amy, I-" Sonic was cut off when her mouth slammed into his in a firm kiss.

His eyes widened, his body went slack, and his mind went blank as her lips locked into place on his.

Her eyes were shut tight, her hands gripping his bandanna to keep him in place.

Sonic's heartbeat began to slow down from the warm feeling of Amy's lips, and how they felt _so good_ on his. He pressed back on her, though not even a second later her lips broke from his, leaving him in a daze.

He hardly noticed when her hands left his cheeks and grabbed onto his wet gloved hands, slowly leading him to the shore. His fuzzy mind stayed on their brief kiss, and how badly he wanted her to kiss him again.


	8. Dear My Friend

_~Sonic's POV~_

I climbed up the ladder into the attic, my nose instantly meeting the dust bunnies around me. I couldn't see anything in the small space as the hatch closed behind me, only the vague shape of boxes and other things. I reached into my quills, grabbing the flashlight I had brought with me before switching it on and shining the bright beam around me.

Dust was the first thing I saw. It was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on everything scattered around me, in the air. Cobwebs even hung from the ceiling like a tangled net. It was almost difficult for me to breathe.

The towers of boxes caught my eye next. It looked like there were a hundred of them, an almost impossible amount for me and Tails to have. All of them had various names and dates scribbled on the sides of them in black marker.

I knew cleaning out the attic was going to be quite the task, but I didn't think it would be this bad. I don't even remember agreeing to clean it out. I know Tails had talked about it before, but I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation since Amy had dropped off a basket full of chili dogs beforehand. I guess Tails had slipped in the question while I was shoveling the chili dogs into my mouth, and I had replied with an 'uh-huh' like I had to everything else he'd said.

I slowly made my way through everything, picking through the boxes. A lot of them had things from when Tails and I were younger, like old toys and stuff. I put those by the hatch, knowing Tails would be fine if it was donated. Others had souvenirs from our past adventures. A few dusty rings from the Green Hill Zone in one. My old bounce bracelet in another. The Arabian Nights in a third.

It was probably an hour later when I came across the unmarked box. It was twice the size of the other boxes, and just as heavy too. I moved it to the side, putting it on top of a box I already looked through before moving on. As I started to open another box, I heard a crash behind me, and I turned around to see that the unmarked box had tipped over, spilling some of its contents onto the floor.

I heard something roll across the floor before bumping into my shoe, and I shined my flashlight onto it, only to freeze when the beam hit it.

It was a simple ring, not like a regular golden ring, but a grayish one about the size of a bracelet that had carvings on it. A single green orb sat on the top. I reached down and slowly picked it up, and the orb emitted a bright jade glow. I felt a wave of warmth come over my body. A familiar tiny hand rested on my cheek, and I couldn't help but smile, knowing exactly who it was.

The orb's light died off as fast as it had come, and soon it was pitch black in the attic again. The feeling on my face was gone, and I was alone, apart from the ring in my hand and the flashlight still shining beside me.

I started taking boxes downstairs a while later. Tails had been working on something in his workshop, and he came out just as I was about halfway done.

"Hey Sonic! You're already done?" His fur had a decent coating of oil and grime in certain places, but he didn't seem to mind as he walked over to me.

"Yep! The attic's all cleaned up!" I put the box in my hands by the others near the door, and I ruffled up Tails' bangs as I passed by him. "Maybe you could start cleaning out that workshop of yours too."

The young fox laughed as he shoved my hand away. "No way! I need my stuff in there!" I was almost to the attic ladder when something caught Tails' eye, and his voice stopped me right in my tracks.

"Hey Sonic, what's that on your wrist?"

My eyes glanced down at the ring that now rested on top of my glove cuff, the orb a dull emerald green. "Oh. Uh…" I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face as I looked back at my little brother. "Just a gift from an old friend."


	9. Rock Collection

Sonic zipped through the trees of the forest in a blur without showing any signs of stopping, only to suddenly skid to a halt and dash behind a tree. His fur was standing on end, and his eyes were wide as he peeked around the tree at none other than Amy Rose.

_What was _she _doing here?!_

Sonic hadn't seen the pink hedgehog since he'd rescued her from Dr. Robotnik back on Little Planet...he hadn't planned on seeing her again either.

She still looked like she did when he first met her almost a month ago. She still wore the blue and white sneakers, and the orange skirt, and the green blouse. Her bubblegum quills were still slicked back like Sonic's, apart from three bangs on her forehead that fell over her eyes a little.

She was kneeling by the edge of a small stream, her bare hands digging through the shallow water. She pulled her hand out, and she examined whatever was in it before frowning and dumping it back into the stream. She dug near the bottom, and after a minute her eyes lit and she pulled out...something. Sonic wasn't exactly sure what it was she had. He watched her put it with a pile of things that looked just like it, and when he got a closer look, he noticed they were…

"...rocks?" Why would an eight-year old fortune teller be collecting rocks in the middle of the forest? He had to admit they were pretty nice rocks. Each had their own unique size, shape, and design. Some were spotted, some were striped, some were both. There were at least twenty in the small pile.

Sonic stared at the pile for a minute before he sparked an idea, and he ran off into the forest.

Amy pulled her hand from the water again, a dissatisfied look on her face. She had been fishing in this stream for two hours, and she still hadn't found the right rock. Sure, the others she had found were good, but they weren't the super cool amazing rocks that she wanted to impress Sonic the Hedgehog with...if she ever saw the blue blur again.

She pulled her gloves back on, and she was about to collect her rocks and leave when she felt a gust of wind behind her. Not even a second later, she heard a small splash as something fell into the stream. She looked into the water, and she saw a small pinkish object at the bottom. She reached in and scooped it out, seeing it was another rock.

It was oddly shaped, with rounded spikes jutting out all over it. Is was also multicolored, with layers of pinks, reds, greens, yellows, blues, and whites all over it. Amy had never seen a rock like this one before. She thought it was fake, something made in a factory somewhere, but something told her it was genuine, colors and all.

Another gust of wind passed behind her again, and something hit the top of her head with a thump before falling into her lap. She looked down, only for her eyes to widen when she saw another rock. This one was much smoother than the other one, and shiny too. It had red, white, and blue spots on it, along with a splotch of gold here and there.

Amy stared at the rock for a minute before looking at the other one. She looked back and forth between the two before her eyes widened again. A smile spread across her muzzle, and a squeal escaped her lips as she realized just who gave her the two rocks.

Not too far away, Sonic peeked around the side of a tree at the pink girl, a small smile on his face.


	10. Trust

_~Amy's POV~_

"You lied to me."

I heard my voice crack up, my words coming out as a small squeak.

I was lucky nobody could hear me. I was completely alone, apart from the cherry blossom tree swaying in the wind above my head. Pink petals fluttered down from the branches, coating my quills and the stone in front of me.

The stone was new; it had only been there about a week. I came by to see it everyday, though usually Tails or Cream went with me. Today, I went on my own. I didn't think I could cry anymore, but the second my eyes landed on the name engraved into the stone, I fell to my knees as tears started falling down my cheeks.

I thought back to all those years ago, when he finally got back from Earth...I remembered him kneeling in front of my sobbing form, the rose in his hand, and his promise...I was so happy then…

But now I know it was all a lie…

"I thought I could trust you…" I barely whispered, my hands covering my face as I cried.


	11. Guitars and Sleepovers

It was the music that woke Amy up.

It was soft at first, but it was enough to wake the pink hedgehog since she was a light sleeper. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she turned over and looked at the time on her alarm clock.

3:26 AM.

Why would she be hearing music at three in the morning?

Amy laid on her side as she listened to the melody. It almost lulled her back to sleep, but she forced herself to stay awake as she listened to it. It was a soft, steady tune, a song she didn't recognize. The rhythm was simple, though there were changes in it here and there, keeping Amy hooked to it. As she slowly sat up, her ear twitched when she realized it was a guitar playing.

It wasn't just any guitar though.

She scrambled out of her blankets before going to the window, the music slowly getting louder. She pushed the window open, and her jade eyes met the blue hedgehog she'd expected.

He was perched on a tree branch near her bedroom window, his legs crossed over one another and his eyes closed. The guitar sat in his lap as he played, his gloved fingers dancing across the strings as he plucked them. The full moon shined through the leaves of the tree, casting a silvery spotlight on him.

He didn't notice anybody watching him until he heard Amy clear her throat. He stopped playing, and his eyes shot open as his emerald orbs met her sleepy gaze.

"Oh. Hey Amy." A sheepish smile appeared on his face.

"Sonic, what are you doing here…?" Amy covered her mouth with a hand as she stifled a yawn. "It's almost 3:30 in the morning."

Sonic's eyes widened as he stared at her. "...seriously? ...I thought it was way earlier than that…"

Amy couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. "So what are you doing here?" she asked again, a soft smile playing at her lips.

"I came to see you," he replied matter-of-factly. "I tried knocking on your door, but when you didn't answer I decided to wait up here. But now that you're awake…" Holding on tight to his guitar, Sonic hopped off the tree branch and onto the windowsill, making Amy stumble back into the room. "Ya ready for your guitar lesson?"

Amy stood by her bed as she stared at the blue hedgehog, a confused look on her face. "...what?"

"Are you ready for your guitar lesson?" He asked again, a smile on his muzzle and his eyes shining from the moonlight. "Y'know, the one you've been begging me for for like, forever?"

Amy continued to stare at him before her eyes widened. She remembered all the times she had heard Sonic play his guitar, and all the times she had begged him to teach her. He always passed, saying he might show her later.

Well, it was later now. She was grateful for the offer, but this certainly wasn't the best time for any kind of lesson.

"Sonic...I appreciate the offer, but maybe we could wait until tomorrow to start? It is pretty late after all…"

Sonic's entire body seemed to deflate as he frowned. "Oh...sure, that's cool." He turned to hop out the window, though he stopped when the pink girl spoke up behind him.

"Sonic, wait!"

He looked back at her, a questioning look on her face.

"You don't have to leave! Why don't you stay the night? It could be like a sleepover!" Amy bit her lip, worried Sonic would decline the offer like he did all the others she made, but she was surprised when the blue blur's eyes lit up and his grin came back to his face. "Okay!"

Amy smiled wide, and she started fixing up her bed so it would be suitable for the two of them. "You can even sleep in the bed with me!" She looked back at Sonic once she was done, and upon seeing his wide eyes and his visible blush in the dark, she grabbed one of her pillows before putting it at the foot of her bed for him. "How about now?"

The blue hedgehog nodded, his blush fading a bit. "That can work…" He kicked off his shoes and left them on the floor with his guitar before climbing into bed, pulling the covers up around his face. Amy got in next to him, and she laid in silence, still surprised that Sonic had been willing to stay the night with her.

"Sonic…?" she said after several minutes. She expected him to be asleep already, but she was happy when she heard a soft 'hm?' come from the other end of the bed.

"What song was that? That you were playing earlier?"

It was silent for a minute. "Just something I made up."

"...could you play it again?"

She didn't receive an answer that time, but she felt him shuffling around in the bed before hearing him pick up his guitar. He started up the song again, softer than he had before, and a small smile came to Amy's face as she listened. She let the song draw her back into sleep this time, and as she slowly dozed off, she wondered if a guitar lesson was the only reason Sonic came to see her.


	12. Thought of You

Amy was surprised when she saw the flower.

It was a single rose, with shades of pinks and reds painted onto the soft petals. The stem still had several unkempt leaves attached to it, an obvious sign this was a wild flower. The petals weren't wilted in the slightest, making it look like it had just been picked. It probably had.

Amy tore her eyes away from the rose and looked up at the blue hedgehog that was holding it. His emerald gaze darted around the room, looking everywhere except at the girl in front of him. His one hand still held the rose out to Amy, while the other rubbed under his olive nose. Even with his hand covering his face, the light pink that stained his muzzle was still visible behind his fingers.

Sonic's eyes finally met Amy's and he held her gaze for a moment before his orbs dropped down to the rose. "I found it on my run," he said. "There was a whole bush full of them." His voice was even, calm, not revealing anything that was running through his head. He sounded as if he was having a simple conversation with any one of their friends instead of giving a beautiful flower to Amy.

She took the bloom from his grasp, and as she spun it between her fingers, Sonic looked back up at her, his hand going up to scratch behind his ear. "It reminded me of you."

Amy gasped as looked back up at Sonic, but before her eyes even landed on him, she felt a gust of wind, and she heard her front door open before it swung shut.


	13. Stay Safe

Amy stared with wide eyes as the giant Death Egg Robot towered over her. Its spiked fists glimmered from the flames around it, and its red laser eyes shined with a vengeance...and at her.

"Game over, pipsqueak!" she heard Eggman's voice boom from above her. "I beat all of your friends, and you know you can't beat me!" The robot's eye glowed brighter, and a red homing light surrounded Amy. "Now it's time for you to say...goodbye!"

Time seemed to slow, and Amy could only stand there in a daze as the laser fired. She clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact…

But it never came.

She felt her feet leave the ground, and she heard the laser destroy the place she had been standing in, but she felt no pain. She only felt a pair of warm strong arms wrapped around her.

She finally peeked her eyes open, seeing a shock of golden fur. She glanced up, and her gaze met a pair of red orbs.

"S-Sonic?!"

He gave her a wink as he smiled. "Sorry I'm late to the party. Egghead's bots sure know how to pack a punch…"

Amy smiled wide as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you…"

Sonic smiled, and he gave her a gentle squeeze in return. "Anytime, Amy." He sank back to the ground, and he gently set her down before pulling her arms off of his neck. He cupped her cheek with his hand as he looked down at her, and he swiped a finger under her eye to catch the tears that streamed down her face. "Get back to the bunker with the others. I've still got an egg to scramble." He jabbed a thumb back at the Death Egg Robot, where you could hear Eggman fuming inside through the loudspeaker.

"Okay…" Amy wiped at her eyes before giving Sonic a soft smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He bent down, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Stay safe." He then turned, his hand leaving her cheek, and he blasted away in a streak of yellow toward the robot.


	14. The Crush

"You have a crush on him don't you?"

"NO!" Amy instantly shouted as she turned to look at Sticks. After a second her eyes widened at the mistake, and she quickly calmed down and recomposed herself. "...I mean...who?"

"You know who, silly!" the jungle badger said as she scooted closer to her best friend. "And it's obvious! The picture you have of him in your purse, the way your eyes sparkle whenever you see him, that scent you give off when you're around him-"

"Wait, what?"

"-he'd be stupid not to know the truth!"

Amy stared at her friend with a frown before looking down at her hands in her lap. "Even if he did know, I doubt he'd like me back…"

Sticks gave her a look of disbelief before grabbing one of her hands in both of hers and giving it a squeeze. "Amy, he'd be crazy not to like you! You're smart, you're kind, you know how to cook, your hammer would be perfect for taking down the government. That's a total package! If he doesn't like you for all of that, then aliens must be messing up his brain."

Amy smiled despite part of Sticks' rant being a little crazy, and she gave the badger a hug. "Thanks Sticks."

"Anytime, Amy!" she replied with a wide grin as she hugged her back. "...maybe you can perform the mating dance to win over his heart too."

"I think I'll pass on that."


	15. Happy Memories

"Alright guys, you're doing great so far!" Sonic said as he looked over his group of friends. "Now we're gonna do something a little trickier, and a whole lot more fun."

It had been about a week since the secret lessons had started. With Dr. Eggman and his legion gaining power in the wizarding world, tensions rose within Hogwarts. Most students were scared of what Eggman could do if he were to take over, but a small group decided to learn as much as they could so they could fight back. They called themselves the Freedom Fighters, and they appointed Sonic as the leader since he had more field experience (read: more times he'd gotten himself into trouble).

"What we're gonna learn next is the Patronus charm," Sonic continued. "All you gotta do is think of a happy memory, then say the spell." He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and raised it into the air. "Expecto patronum!" A bright light came from the tip of his wand, and the wispy white form of a cheetah appeared in the air in front of him. The ghostly-looking animal dashed around the room in the air before dissipating into a shower of sparkles that rained down on everybody's head.

The room filled with 'ooo's and 'ahh's as Sonic smiled and rubbed a finger under his olive nose. "Now that you've seen it, let's see whatcha got!"

In a matter of minutes, the room was filled with the wispy forms of different animals. Tails had summoned an owl, and it flew around his head before perching on his shoulder. Cream had made a chao, and the young rabbit giggled as the small creature snuggled into her cheek.

Sonic walked around the room through all of this, helping anybody that needed it. He was surprised that most of them were getting the hang of this spell so quickly after he'd had trouble with it himself when he first learned it...there was one person that was still struggling though.

Cream stood alongside Amy as the pink hedgehog tried to summon her own patronus. She said the spell over and over, but all that appeared from her wand was a small shield of light.

"You're doing great, Amy, but your patronus isn't strong enough yet," Sonic said as he walked over to them.

"I'm trying to get it, but mine just keeps wisping out." She tried again, but she only made the small shield again.

"What's your memory?"

"My trips with Cream to Diagon Alley," she said as she looked at him. "Those are usually pretty fun."

"I don't think that's strong enough...got another one?"

Amy thought for a minute, then her cheeks turned bright pink as her eyes drifted to her feet. "Yeah…"

"Okay. Give it a shot!"

Amy nodded, and she took a deep breath before raising her wand. "Expecto patronum!"

An even brighter light came from her wand than before, and a small bird with a pendent around its neck appeared. Amy stared in amazement as it fluttered around her, leaving behind a shiny trail, before it burst into sparkles just as Sonic's patronus had.

"Amy, your patronus was so pretty!" Cream squealed as she hugged her chao.

"Yeah!" Amy had a wide smile on her face as she looked back at her other friend. "Thanks Sonic."

"No problem, Amy," he said, giving her a wink and a thumbs up. "So, what memory did you use?"

Amy smirked a bit. "I think you know."

He gave her a weird look, then his eyes widened when he figured out what she meant.

The same memory he had used…

Only a few months ago, at the Yule Ball...the dance they had, the laughs they shared, and the kiss in the snow under the mistletoe...


	16. Hyper Affectionate Rainbow Girl

Sonic didn't know what to think of Amy Rose.

Did all female hedgehogs act like her?

She was so...so affectionate...and huggy. Nobody had ever hugged him that much. Or that tight.

She was pretty cute though, with her quills slicked back like his and her bangs hanging in front of her eyes. He had also never seen an outfit with so many colors in it. She looked like she had swam through a rainbow!

She seemed overly peppy too. The way she bounced on her toes as she talked and the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him intrigued him...but it also made him want to bolt. She acted a polar opposite when Metal Sonic had kidnapped her. Her eyes were full of fear, and tears had streamed down her cheeks, and she kept her face in her hands after Sonic had rescued her.

He didn't know what to think of Amy Rose. There was so much to her, but he couldn't quite figure her out. It had been a month since he had rescued her, and he hadn't seen her at all since he had run off...he was hoping he'd see her again soon though. He had to figure out that hyper affectionate rainbow girl.


	17. Sunset Kiss

Amy sat on the edge of the cliff, the ocean breeze blowing gently through her quills. Her legs were drawn up close to her as she rested her chin on her knees and looked out into the distance. The sun slowly sank toward the horizon in front of her, turning everything around her orange. She could faintly hear the sounds of her friends playing on the beach below.

For a two-day vacation, Amy felt like the beach house was the perfect place to go. Sure, she and her friends went to the beach all the time, but staying in a huge house near coast, plus knowing Eggman wouldn't be bothering them since they had recently foiled his latest scheme, made it all better.

She glanced down to the beach, seeing her friends finally heading back to the house. Shadow and Rouge walked ahead of the others as they talked amongst themselves. Probably about G.U.N. business, Amy imagined. Tails, Cream, Sticks, and Knuckles trailed behind them, though the jungle badger and guardian were arguing about something while the younger two of the group watched and tried not to laugh.

Amy smiled down at them, but her lips soon fell to a frown. Something was missing…

"The view up here is pretty sweet, huh?"

The pink girl jumped and looked behind her, seeing the one friend that she hadn't noticed down on the beach. He was leaning against a tree a couple feet behind her, his arms crossed over his chest and one leg crossed over the other coolly. His bandanna was tied securely around his neck, but his gloves were missing from his hands, as well as the sports tape from his arms, legs, and feet. A pair of sunglasses sat perched on his forehead. His cobalt fur was still a little damp from when Knuckles had forced him into the ocean earlier, but he didn't seem to care as his emerald gaze met hers.

Amy's voice caught in her throat as she stared at him. Maybe it was because of the sun shining on his body, making the water droplets on his fur sparkle like diamonds. Maybe it was the soft smile on his muzzle, or the calm but endearing look in his eyes.

Or maybe it was simply because his very presence always made her freeze up like this.

"W-What?" she stuttered out.

Sonic let out a chuckle as he pushed himself off the tree and went and sat next to her, his feet dangling over the cliff. "The view's pretty nice, don'tcha think?"

"Oh. Yeah…" Amy turned back to the sunset. "I thought you would've gone inside with the others."

Sonic shook his head as he followed her gaze. "Nah. I didn't see ya with Cream, so I was wondering where you went off to."

"Oh...I didn't really feel like going inside yet, so I decided to come up here for a little while."

"Needed some thinking time?"

Amy smiled a bit. She had forgotten how much he had come to figure her out over the years. "Yeah."

"You're not thinking about Eggman already, are you?" Sonic asked with a smug grin. "'Cause I doubt he'll be coming back anytime soon after the clobbering we gave him."

Amy giggled, thinking back to the week before. "No, I've got some other stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

Amy opened her mouth to reply, then clamped her lips shut. She snuck a glance at Sonic, seeing his emerald eyes giving her a curious look as he stared back at her.

There was no way she could tell him that she was thinking about him. No way. They had grown so close over the years, and she had changed so much as well. She had matured, become less clingy, and had even suppressed her feelings for Sonic. If she even let a little bit of her old twelve-year-old self out...she didn't even want to know what Sonic would think.

"...nothing important." She finally broke her gaze from his, and she looked back toward the horizon.

"...actually!" She sat up, letting her legs unfold and hang over the edge of the cliff as she turned to face Sonic head-on. "I have a question for you."

The curious look left Sonic's face as a small smile came to his muzzle. "Okay, shoot."

"What do you think of me?"

His smile slowly faded, and he finally looked away from her, his face unreadable. She could tell he was thinking, though what, she didn't have a clue. That only made her more nervous to hear what he had to say.

"...you've changed," he eventually said softly, his gaze still away from her. When he didn't say anything else after a minute, Amy frowned. "Is...that a bad thing?"

"No...or, I don't think so." Sonic shifted a bit, bending his leg and resting his arm on his knee before continuing. "You're not really clingy anymore. You don't chase me around either, and it's been awhile since you tried to get me to marry you." He cracked a smile at that, and Amy giggled too as her cheeks turned light pink.

"But that's given me a chance to see _you_. The smart, strong, sometimes bossy Amy."

"I'm not bossy!" she protested with a glare. Sonic gave her a pointed look with a slight smirk, and Amy's face softened as she looked down at her hands in her lap, a loose quill falling in her face. "...okay, maybe I'm a little bossy."

Sonic laughed, and he reached out, his bare fingers brushing against her cheek as he pushed the strand of quill away. "That's not all. You're sweet, and beautiful. You're fun to hang out with, and you're just plain awesome, and..." His voice trailed off, and his eyes went to the side as he slightly bit his lip.

Amy looked back up at him as she frowned a bit. "And...what?"

Sonic stayed silent for a long minute before finally looking back up at her. Several different emotions swam through his green eyes as they met her jade ones. "...I think I love you."

As the sun finally sank below the horizon, the remaining light turning the sky from orange to a deep blue, Sonic's hands cupped Amy's cheeks as he pulled her closer, and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.


	18. Nothing Like A Sick Day

It was difficult taking care of Sonic the Hedgehog when he was sick. Amy should know; she'd been doing it all day.

The blue hero had recently caught a cold, and it was up to her to nurse him back to health. It sounded like a simple task, but Amy knew better. Sonic already hated staying put for even a short period of time, so being trapped in a bed for two days was like cruel and unusual punishment. She had already caught him trying to escape several times that day, and every time she managed to get him back to his room, she always found him sneaking towards the door again. It wasn't until she convinced him to take medicine for his dry cough and stuffy nose that he passed out in his bed, ensuring that he would stay put for at least a couple hours.

Amy always had patience with her friends, especially with Sonic. Even with her somewhat short temper she could keep a cool head in certain situations. This one, however, was just about to drive her up the wall. She had never seen Sonic be so difficult to work with. He cooperated more when she attempted to teach him how to swim a while back, and he hated water! He was lucky that she loved him so much, otherwise he would probably be fighting this cold on his own.

Since she didn't have to worry too much about keeping an eye on the blue blur, Amy was able to finish the chicken soup she had been cooking up for him. She ladled some into a bowl, and she put that, along with his medicines and a glass of water, on a tray before taking them to his room.

Sonic was still sound asleep in his bed when she walked in. His eyelids fluttered a little, and soft snores escaped his lips as he slept. His cheeks were still rosy red and sweat beaded his forehead, though he was bundled up to his nose under his blankets. Despite being sick, he looked pretty peaceful...that was, until he felt a prod on his shoulder. He cracked his eyes open to see the blurry form of Amy Rose setting the tray on his nightstand.

"Come on, Sonic, wake up. It's time to take your medicine again," she was saying as she opened the bottle of cough syrup.

Sonic wrinkled his nose at the mention of the disgusting liquid, and he pulled his blanket over his head as he moaned a 'no'.

Amy looked over at him with a frown, and she pulled the blanket off of his head. "Sonic, come on. You don't want to be stuck in bed all day, do you?"

"I could leave now, y'know," he said as he sat up, his voice still a little groggy from just waking up. "I've already told you I'm f-" Sonic paused as his eyes widened, and a second later he let out a loud sneeze...and another...and a third...and a fourth. "...fine…"

"Sure you are," Amy said with a smirk as she offered him a box of tissues.

Sonic gave her a sheepish smile as he took one from the box. He raised it to his nose, but just before he blew, he froze as his eyes locked onto something near the end of the bed. He could have sworn he saw a motobug roll by on the floor…

"Sonic?"

The blue blur looked back at Amy, seeing the concerned look on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just thought I saw something," he replied slowly, glancing back at the floor near the bed before looking back at Amy again. She handed him the little cup of medicine, and he drank it in one swig, grimacing and smacking his lips at the taste. He went for the water she offered him, drinking that in one go as well. It didn't completely kill the flavor, but at least it was bearable now.

"Why don't you come out for a little while?" Amy suggested as she took the glass from his hand and put it back on the tray. "You could use a change of scenery, and you can eat your soup out there."

"You're not worried that I'm gonna try and escape again?" Sonic asked with a raised brow.

Amy met his gaze boldly with a smirk as she picked up the tray. "Don't worry. I've caught you before, I can definitely do it again." She turned toward the door, and Sonic rolled his eyes with a smirk of his own before throwing the covers off of himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and they groaned in protest as he got to his feet and tottered out the door after Amy. He swiped a gloved wrist over his eyes to rid them of the blurriness as they went into the living room, though once he dropped his hand back to his side, he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes widened.

Amy set the tray down on the coffee table and headed back to the kitchen. Before she could take a step, however, a pair of arms wrapped around her before tackling her to the carpeted floor.

"What the- Sonic, what are you doing?!"

"That buzz bomber was about to shoot you!"

"Buzz bomber?" Amy lifted her face up from the carpet and looked around the room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. "Sonic, there's no buzz bomber in here."

"Yes there is! It's right there!" He pointed at something in the corner of the room.

Amy looked to where he was pointing, and an unamused look came across her face. "...that's a scarf."

"No, that's totally a buzz bomber. I can prove it!" Sonic's arms and legs shook as he got up off of Amy and homing attacked at the coat rack by the front door. Due to being sick, however, his aim was off, so he ended up bouncing off the wall next to the rack and crashing to the floor with a thud. The impact shook the coat rack, and a light blue scarf fell off one of the hooks, landing on Sonic's face as he laid on the floor.

Amy stifled a giggle as she made her way over to Sonic. She retrieved the scarf that had fallen on him and held it up so he could see. "Is this your buzz bomber?"

The blue blur only smiled sheepishly at her, and his rosy cheeks seemed even brighter.

Amy finally let her laugh out as she helped him to his feet. "C'mon, let's get some soup into you before you attack the coffee table next."

Within a few minutes, Sonic was sat on the couch, the warm bowl of soup in his hands as he ate and watched the TV. Glad that he wasn't acting crazy anymore, Amy went on to clean up the kitchen where she cooked. She wasn't surprised to hear footsteps behind her minutes later, followed by a soft _clink _as a bowl was set down on the island.

"Thanks for the soup, Ames. That really hit the spot," Sonic spoke up.

Amy giggled as she looked back at him. "You're welcome!" She expected him to be giving her his usual grin, but instead she saw him staring out the open window into the backyard. "You're not thinking about escaping again, are you?" she asked with a frown.

"No...but why is Eggman in the backyard?"

"What?" Amy dried her hands on a towel before joining Sonic at the window. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips as she looked at the tree sapling in the middle of the backyard. Its short height and dying leaves from the fall gave it a surprising yet hilarious resemblance to their enemy.

"Is that him right there?" she asked, still tittering as she pointed at the sapling.

"Yes, that's him!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued looking at the tree. "Why's he here? He's just staring at us..." He glanced over at Amy, a slightly worried look on his face. "He doesn't know I'm sick, does he?"

"I doubt it." Amy grabbed his hand, and she started leading him back to the living room. "He's probably just passing through, so why don't we just leave him be?"

"No!" Sonic pulled out of her grip, and he wore a serious expression...or, at least as serious as he could look with his cheeks flushed pink and the slightly drowsy look in his eyes. "He might try to spring a surprise attack or something! I don't care if I'm down for the count at the moment, I still have to protect you."

His stern state shocked Amy, making her bite back the protest forming on her tongue. Even when he was sick and loopy, Sonic was still the Sonic she knew and loved. It made her smile, as well as shake her head as she finally gave in. "Alright...but don't do anything stupid."

"Promise." He finally smiled at her before taking a seat at the island. He stayed there for quite a while, his green eyes never leaving the little sapling. Amy continued cleaning, but as the sun started to set, she managed to get Sonic away from the window and to his bed, saying he needed to get more rest.

Sonic woke up the next morning, mostly better, yet the blush remained on his cheeks as he remembered everything that had happened the previous day.


End file.
